songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mondevision Song Contest 4
Pyongyang |presenters = Jay Park, Jessi |exsupervisor = Aroharmy |venue = Rungrado 1st of May Stadium | entries = 53 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | vote = The juries, 1 from every country, decide the places (1-7, 8, 10, 12) | winner = |nex = |pre = }} Mondevision Song Contest 4 (MVSC 4) is the fourth edition of the Mondevision Song Contest. It is going to take place in North Korea, the winning country of the third edition. Concept New Rules The following rules were introduced in the fourth edition: * You don't have to keep your countries for two editions anymore before being able to change them. * If a country from the Big 6 withdraws, it will be replaced by the seventh place of the last edition. * If you're caught cheating or influencing the voting, you'll be banned from the contest for one edition. * If there is a tie between two players and one of them didn't vote, the player who voted gets the better placement. * With three strikes you are banned from participating for two editions. For the other rules, please visit Mondevision Song Contest. Big 7 Countries The Big 6 Countries are the top 6 of the last edition. Since San Marino has first withdrawn, Wales got their spot in the Grand Final. However, San Marino decided to return but Wales was allowed to keep its spot in the Final. So the Big 7 countries for this edition are: * * * * * * * Host country North Korea, officially the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (abbreviated DPRK), is a country in East Asia constituting the northern part of the Korean Peninsula. Pyongyang is the nation's capital and largest city. To the north and northwest the country is bordered by China and by Russia along the Amnok (known as the Yalu in China) and Tumen rivers; it is bordered to the south by South Korea, with the heavily fortified Korean Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) separating the two. However, the territory is wholly claimed by the Republic of Korea according to the constitution. Host city Pyongyang is the capital and largest city of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (commonly known as North Korea). Pyongyang is located on the Taedong River about 109 kilometres (68 mi) upstream from its mouth on the Yellow Sea and, according to preliminary results from the 2008 population census, has a population of 3,255,388. The city was split from the South Pyongan province in 1946. It is administered as a directly governed city (chikhalsi, 직할시) on the same level as provincial governments, as opposed to a special city (teukbyeolsi, 특별시) as Seoul is in South Korea. Major government and other public offices are located in Pyongyang, which is constitutionally designated as the country's capital. Participants Semifinal 1 The automatic qualifiers , , and the voted in the first semifinal. The results have been revealed on September 17, 2017. Semifinal 2 The automatic qualifiers , and will vote in the second Semifinal. Grand Final Returning artists Incidents * : France has been disqualified from this edition because the broadcaster didn't manage to submit their entry in time. * : Oonagh was supposed to represent Germany with her song "Gäa". However, the song has been changed and Oonagh is going to represent Germany in the fifth edition of MVSC. * : Due to poor results, Switzerland withdrew from the contest. * : Taiwan was supposed to debut in the fourth edition. However, the Head of Delegation changed to Thailand instead. * : Zanzibar was allowed to enter the Mondevision Broadcasting Union (MBU) despite of not being an independent country and debuted in the fourth edition of the Mondevision Song Contest. External links If you want to participate, please visit: * The Google+ community of the MVSC * The OVSC Wikia forum Category:Mondevision